deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Slasher
Slashers are the most common form of Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space Universe. Overview The Slashers main weapons are blades attached in various configurations to a set of distended arms that protrude at an angle from each shoulder. Several variations of the Slasher also possess a pair of smaller arms located on the abdomen. They attack through pure melee combat, charging at their targets to initiate close combat. They are also capable of grappling prey with their limbs, giving their powerful jaws easy access to an opponents upper body. The Female Slasher variant is unique in that she is, in addition to possessing the aforementioned melee abilities, able to shoot small, volatile spheres of matter at short distances. Though they tend to roam and hunt in packs, lone Slashers have been observed to remain motionless and silent, waiting for prey to come within striking distance before they attack. Female Slashers also have a habit of feigning death, only to rise up and continue the onslaught when their attacker moves closer to them or turns away. They are capable of limited locomotion even with both of their legs missing, dragging themselves along with their remaining limbs. Some legless Slashers have also been observed, presumably created from corpses with missing legs or Slashers whose legs were removed in previous attacks on the uninfected. Slashers are easily recognized by their distinctive appearance and their loping and flailing gait when running, both of which also give them a distinctive shadow. Variants Male One of the most common types of Necromorphs encountered, they brandish their blades and charge towards their victims en masse as their primary means of inflicting casualties. The nature of the victim determines, to a degree, the appearance of this particular Necromorph. The weakest and most common Male Slashers are created from the corpses of civilians. Their limbs are spindly and easily dismembered, though they are one of the faster Slasher variants, third only to Enhanced Slashers and Twitchers in their charge speed. Slashers that were formerly engineering personnel can be seen wearing the remains of their overalls. They have a slower charge but are slightly more resilient to damage. In contrast to this, Slashers made out of Hydroponic workers have limbs that are easier to remove, but require more dismemberment than other Slashers. Finally, security personnel that have fallen prey to Necromorph infection have the remains of an armoured uniform covering their legs, making them very resilient to leg dismemberment. This, combined with their tendency to charge early, makes these variants especially dangerous. Female In contrast to the Male Slasher, Females only possess a single set of arms and their blades are always located on the palms of each hand. They also maintain the green uniform of their female hosts, as well as the general shape of their breasts. This gives them a slightly more distinctive, human-like appearance, and makes it easier to differentiate these variants from others. Female Slashers are not as prone to charge as the other variants, as they possess the ability to spit, at range, miniature organic bombs that explode on contact. They will often feign death once their head is removed. Enhanced Enhanced Slashers are created when an Infector injects a corpse with the Necromorph contagion. They are physically similar to the Male Slasher, though they are darker in appearance and possess glowing eyes. Enhanced Slashers are stronger, faster and more aggressive than their common counterparts. Their melee capabilities combined with sudden bursts of speed makes these Slashers formidable opponents when they catch their victims up close and in numbers. The first enhanced Slasher Isaac encounters is in Chapter 2: Intensive Care at the Morgue, which also happens to be what was formerly the corpse of the Ishimura's Captain, Benjamin Matthius. The flamethrower seems decently effective against them, but stay back; they can deal some serious damage, even on the Easy difficulty, easily taking out half of Isaac's health in a short flurry of attacks. Twitcher These Slasher variants are created primarily from the corpses of Marines stationed aboard the USM Valor. Unlike other Necromorphs, Twitchers can survive without their arms. Twitchers are made unique by what their host body is; a trained soldier equipped with a stasis module. As a result, these "twitcher" variants are physically powerful and incredibly fast, moving in a rapid, jarring manner. Hunter The Hunter is a unique Necromorph that was biologically engineered by Doctor Challus Mercer on the Ishimura. It is larger and more powerful that the other Slasher variants and is able to regenerate lost limbs in mere seconds, making it an extreme threat. Strategy Slashers seem to be the bread and butter enemy in Dead Space. Players can deal with them in several ways such as chop their legs off or dismember away their arms. Against two or more of them you can consider using a crowd control weapon like a Line gun when you clump them together. Dead Space Slashers have a wide variety of responses depending on which body parts are severed. *Severing both arms seems to immediately kill slashers and is the recommended way to dispatch them. *Severing one or more legs will cause them to use their blade arms to crawl along the floor to try and attack Isaac. This slows them down to make them more manageable and makes the arms an easier target. However, it is easier to lose track of them once this happens, especially in areas with many obstacles, or corpses of other Necromorphs you have killed. *If you decapitate a Slasher, this will not kill them. It only makes it much harder for the Slasher to find you. They will flail around and slash wildly in an attempt to find Isaac. They will eventually recover and act normally however. Female slashers cannot use their projectile attack upon decapitation, but simply killing the slasher before it can do this is more practical. *Slashers sometimes like to feign death upon taking minor damage, and will pounce when you turn your back or shoot at it. An Easy way to tell if a slasher is feigning its death is if after being shot it collapses to the floor in a "death animation" A truely dead slasher will simply rag-doll, so pay attention. *Whenever you happen to come across a slasher body inconspicuously lying on the floor, shoot the arms. It's another of the Slasher's "playing dead" tricks, and they will jump at Isaac if he gets too close. *The pose for Slashers who are feigning death is the same for every Slasher. It helps to know what this pose looks like to visually distinguish a "dead" Slasher and an active one. *Isaac can also use his Telekinesis ability to check that the seemingly "dead" slasher is actually dead. If he can pick it up, it's dead. If he can't pick it up, take aim at the arm joints and fire away, give it a good foot-stomp, or use Telekinesis to launch a nearby sharp object (this includes severed Slasher blades) at its arms. *Some Slashers, rather than charge at Isaac head-on, will instead leap into a nearby vent (where they won't be exposed to danger) and travel to a vent closer to him and burst out from that vent to attack you. Be wary of the location of vents in a room with multiple Slashers; stay away from them and listen for persistent bumping sounds in the ventilation system. *Slashers will try to sneak up on Isaac when they are behind him. When he turns around to see them they will charge. Use the movable camera view to look around for possible "sneakers". *When a Slasher is about to attack you, use stasis to slow them down,also if a slasher is running towards you and you don`t want to miss use stasis to dismember them easily.Some slashers have armor in their legs,if they have blue pants use stasis and shoot them in the arms. Dead Space: Extraction *Slashers generally behave the same in Extraction. The same general rules apply to killing them as in Dead Space. However, there are some notable facts that are worth knowing. *Cutting off both arms is still an insta-kill. *Cutting off one or both legs will cause it to crawl at you. However, they now tend to require both arms to be shot off while crawling, instead of the original game, where they usually died after having just one blown off. *Melee is even less effective now. The unlimited ammo Rivet Gun is much more useful. Trivia *In the animated movie Dead Space: Downfall, the creation of male Slashers is the same in comparison to their creation in the game. However, in the movie, the infectors' never seem to produce enhanced slashers, only normal civilian slashers. Male Slashers in the movie have the blades burst directly out of the palms of their hands while a new pair of grabbing claws burst out from the abdomen. Some of the male Slashers in the game have the blades coming out of their palms like the movie depicts them, yet the movie does not show other variants of standard slashers created, that simply have their hand and arm tissue fuse into the blade; like engineer, security, or enhanced slashers. Death Scenes *The Slasher grabs Isaac with its limbs and latches onto his neck with its jaws. If the action sequence is succeeded, Isaac will push the Slasher away and punch its head off with his weapon. This is not a guaranteed kill unless the Slasher is heavily damaged. Should the action sequence fail, the Slasher decapitates Isaac and throws his corpse to the ground before proceeding to gnaw on his headless body. Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' Gallery File:Dead Space Ripper.jpg|Isaac battles Slashers File:Slasher concept.jpg|Concept Art File:Surrounded.jpg|Isaac is surrounded by Slashers File:Slashers dismembered.jpg|Isaac faces a group of Slashers File:Dismembering limbs.jpg|Isaac dismembers Slashers File:Playing dead.jpg| File:dead-space-20080207094221682-000.jpg|Slashers are resistant to having their heads smashed... File:DeadSpace2Dementia - Slasher.png|The Slasher seen in Dead Space 2's Dementia trailer. Sources Category:Necromorphs